The Dragon Knight
by Jacobski309
Summary: This story is about a girl named Faith who was put into a deep sleep. When she awakes, what will she do and who will she meet. Rating may change to M.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter. The next chapter will be longer I promise. Chapters should be released weekly unless something comes up**

"**Why are you crying?**" The dragon asked.

"My…..parents…a…abandoned me and now…you're…..going to eat me" The girl cried, tears rapidly flowing down her cheeks.

"**I would never hurt someone who has a pure soul as yours. I only go after darkness,**" The dragon stated softly, trying to calm down the girl.

"Then…what are you going…. to…to do to me?" The girl asked.

"**How about I take you in and teach you magic**" The dragon requested. The girl just nodded her head. She was still afraid of the dragon but since she really had no other option, she went with the dragon.

(Time skip: 5 years)

"**Very good child, but you have yet to master the full extent of Dragon Knight Magic.**" The dragon stated, letting out a soft roar.

"May I ask what is Dragon Knight Magic is." The girl asked.

"**Well my dear Faith, the magic is one that allows you to control and if mastered summon dragons to your side.**" The black winged Dragon stated.

"But wouldn't that drain my life essence?" Faith questioned the dragon.

"**It would, but if you have a lot of magic power it would only drain that.**"

"I see master, so before I master Dragon Knight Magic, I need to focus on building up magic power."

"**Don't call me master, I am your father.**"

Faith just laughed. The day was ending and the sun was setting over the horizon. Faith let out a small, cute yawn. The dragon let out a soft roar and walked into the cave. Faith followed him and once he had lain down, she snuggled into his scales like she always did. She was sound asleep in no time.

(Later that night)

"**Faith wake up, I need to seal you away,**" The dragon stated as he shook Faith softly.

"What's going on?" She hastily asked.

"**I don't have time to explain,**" he stated. He began to chant a spell.

_He who will be king._

_Please teach her what I could not._

_Send her to the future._

_So that she may bring about peace._

"No, please don't do it." Faith screamed, but it was no use. The magic circle was complete and Faith was put into a deep sleep. Her vision was black, with no dreams or images coming forth.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: sorry people about the long wait but here it is finally. So enjoy and please R&amp;R. Sorry if its bad.**

(Time Skip: 400 years)

(Faith's P.O.V)

I could hear someone talking to me, it was faint but it was defiantly talking. I opened my eyes slightly, trying to make out my surroundings, I was chained to a wall and a teenage girl was looking at me.

"I am glad you awake Lumen Historia," The girl stated.

"What…where am I?" I asked the girl, my vision still blurred.

"You don't remember? Well I guess you wouldn't after sleeping for so long." The girl stated, smiling up at me.

"Who…are you?" I asked no strength in my voice. I seemed to be low on magic power.

"Oh I forgot my manners. My name is Mavis Vermillion, The first master of Fairy Tail" Mavis stated, bowing.

'Mavis Vermillion, that name seems familiar' I thought as Mavis release the chains from me hands and legs. I fell to the ground and was caught by Mavis. She wrapped my arm around her and began to slowly walk as up the stairs. I could not remember why but this place seemed very familiar. I tried to remember but it hurt my head trying to think about it. I blacked out suddenly. A voice suddenly appeared in my head.

_"Find he who is king" _The voice somewhat, ordered.

"Who is this king?" I asked the voice, but I got no answer in return. I drifted into the dream. The dream made no sense. There were Dragons fighting dragons and people killing dragons. When did this happen. It felt so real, but it could not be. Dragons would never fight each other; my father said they were loving and caring beings. I woke suddenly to see many faces staring at me. I looked around what seem to be a hall, but my vision was blurry so I could not make out who there were or what their faces looked like, but I could smell something odd. There was some sort of smell in the air, it smelt like…Dragon, but it was not as strong as a dragon scent. I saw some figure get closer; once they were close; they picked me up and took me to some room.

"Who is she?" One of them asked.

"That question can wait for another time, just hurry up and get her a chair," A female voice sternly said. I was placed in a chair and my vision soon cleared up. I was in some sort of hall. I had many people around me starring; it made me feel uncomfortable. The girl named Mavis was next to me smiling.

"First master, who is she?" The little man asked as everyone nodded at his question, eager to find out.

"She is Lumen Historia. She has been locked in the basement of Fairy Tail for some time. You just couldn't see her because of the radiant light that shone from her," Mavis stated to the small man.

"She…she is Lum…Lumen…Historia" The little man stuttered, pointing at me. Everyone was confused at what he was stuttering.

"Yes Third Master, she is Fairy Tail's light," She stated. What was this place anyway and I had never heard of _Fairy Tail_ in my life, let alone been a part of them so how was I some light for whatever Fairy Tail was. It was confusing. I couldn't' remember anything. When I tried to think of my past, all I could bring up was a metal blank. It was as if they were locked away, out of my reach.

"So Lumen, would you like to join us?" Mavis asked. I just nodded. I did not have anywhere to go so I might as well stay here.

"So where do you want your Fairy Tail mark?" A girl with long white hair asked. I pointed behind my hair to the back of my neck. The girl lifted up my hair and stamped the guild mark where I had asked. It hurt for a second or two before the pain left and I could barely notice that it was there.

"Let's fight Lumen," A guy with pink hair stated.

"She just woke up, you stupid flame lizard" Another guy who had no shirt on and dark blue hair stated. They broke out into an argument, which then led to a brawl.

'They must be enemies' I said to myself. I did not seem to have the energy to talk, or maybe I just didn't want to. I left the Hall and walked down a small path that leads to the town bellow. After walking about 5 meters when someone tapped me on the shoulder

(Lucy's P.O.V)

"Hi Lumen, I am Lucy Heartfilia. Would you like me to show around town?" I asked the girl whose name was Lumen. She was very pretty. She had long black hair that came down to her waist, her fringe covered her left eye and she was skinny. She was slightly shorter than I was. She just nodded and so I took her down and around the peaceful town known as Magnolia. I took her to look the local shops, cafes and restaurants. She was looking around as if she had not seen Magnolia in her life. I finished giving her a tour of the town and took her to one of my favourite Cafes.

"Do you want something to eat or something to drink?" I asked her as we sat down on one of the couches in the café.

She shook her head. 'She is the silent type' I said to myself as I got up and walk to the counter to order my coffee. Once I had ordered I went back and sat down opposite her.

"If you don't mind me asking what type of magic do you use?" I asked her, leaning back in the couch.

She came over and sat next to me, moving her head to my ear.

"I use Dragon Knight Magic." She softly whispered into my ear.

"What is dragon knight magic? I have never heard of it before." I asked in return.

She remained silent and looked out the window of the Café as if to avoid answering. A dark haired man that seemed familiar walked past with an Exceed in his arm. Instead of walking past the Café, he turned towards the door and walked in. Lumen was following him with her eyes. I looked at him again, wondering where I had seen him. It was a weird feeling I had seen him before we were stuck on Tenro Island, but I could not picture or remember where I had seen him.

(Faith's P.O.V)

'Something about him interests me' I thought to myself, looking in his general direction. He looked over at me with his expressionless face. The man leant down and whispered something to his cat and because of my Dragon senses I heard it loud and clear.

"I think she is the one," The black haired man whispered to his cat. He turned away from me and ordered something to drink.

"Something the matter Faith?" Lucy asked. I just shocked my head I reply.

"Ok well I need to head off so I'll talk to you tomorrow" Lucy said as she got up. I waved as she walked away. I was about to head off when the cat that the black haired man was holding walked over a sat on the couch next to me.

"Hello My name is Frosch," The cat said as he tried to climb up onto the couch. I picked him up and placed him onto my lap.

"Thank you miss" He said, smiling up at me.

I didn't say anything; instead I just smiled back at the cat. I patted his head, which made him purr happily. He curled himself into my lap and closed his eyes. Soon after the black haired man came over and sat on the couch opposite to where the cat and I were.

"It seems Frosch has taken a liking to you" The man said, smiling slightly.

I nodded, not talking. I didn't like talking since I woke up from whatever I was doing. It just seemed like a waist of energy and not necessary, when I could just nod or shake my head.

"Sorry for my bad manners, my name is Rouge Cheney. If I may ask, what is your name."

"M-My n-n-name i-i-is Faith" I quietly stuttered nervously, looking away from him.

"Faith is a nice name and to be honest I really like that name." Rouge stated quietly.

I could feel my cheeks slowly warming at his last comment. What was this feeling I was experiencing. I had never experienced it before so it was a foreign feeling.

"Well it has been nice talking to you Faith. I hope we see each other again," He kindly stated as he stood up. Frosch woke up and followed Rouge as he walked out of the Café.

'He could be the one, I need to see him more to find out' I said to myself. The sun was setting as I walked back into the guild. Today was a good day even though I don't remember anything about my past; I can still make more memories with my guild mates and other people I meet in the future.


	3. Chapter 2

(Rouge's P.O.V)

"Sting I'm home" I called out as I entered my house.

"Where have you been, its not like you to be late" Sting called back.

"I got talking to someone and lost track of time," I explained as I sat down on the couch.

"Is it a girl?" Sting asks teasingly with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe or maybe not and it really is none of your business" I coldly stated.

Sting let out a small laugh as he walked into the room.

"So what's her name?" Sting asked, still smirking knowingly.

"That is none of your concern," I calmly stated.

"So it is a girl. Rouges got a girlfriend," Sting teased

"I-its not like that. I only met her today." I huffed.

"But you know that for Dragon Slayers it is love at first sight, since we can only have one mate." Sting stated, sitting down on the couch next to me.

"I know" I sighed, looking down at my legs.

"You better claim her before anyone else can." Sting hastily stated.

"I'll worry about that after the Grand Magic Games and once the games are over, I will ask her on a date." I promised Sting.

"But then she could have been already marked by then" Sting stated worryingly.

"I suppose you have a point. I will try to mark her before the games. I hope I do not compete against her," I promised to Sting.

"Fro thinks she is Rouges type," Frosch stated to the group.

(Time Skip)

(Faiths P.O.V)

"From now till the Grand Magic Games, we shall train. We have to close a 7 year gap in 3 months so train hard," Erza stated to the guild. Every cheered but I remained silent and just walked silently out of the guildhall. I was going to train, but I need to train somewhere quiet with no one around, since no one except Mavis knows about my magic. Even I am still discovering it. Just as I exited the guild, someone grabbed my arm. It was Natsu, looks like I didn't' walk quiet enough.

"What you doing Lumen aren't you coming with us?" He asked, still holding my arm. I shook my head in reply and broke away from his grip. As I walked away, no one came after me. They knew that I was not the sort of person to hang out with people, let alone talk.

I boarded a train at the station and decided to go a forest somewhere so I could meditate and train hard without any distractions. I booked a small room on the train and decided to lay down for a bit since it was going to be a 5-day trip to my destination. I just laid there quietly for about 15 to 20 minutes before my stomach interrupted.

'I suppose I should go eat' I said to myself as I got up. I entered the food cart and was meet with a familiar presence. I looked around the food cart when I found the source. It was the Man I had met at the café about 5 days ago. He was sitting at a table drinking some tea, while his cat was eating some fish. I sat down at a table on the other side of the cart, trying not to look at him but it was hard. I kept having these urges to look at him.

'It's the Dragon mate thingy' I said to myself as I recalled what my father had stated.

_Flashback_

_"Dad, what do you mean by mate?" I asked my Father who was lying beside me lying beside me._

_"You will understand once you find him, something will click and you won't be able to get enough of him. So when you do find him, love him until the day you die." He replied_

_"But Dad, what if he doesn't have the same feeling for me?" I asked him._

_"Well that will never happen, because he will fall in love with you when he lays eyes on you" He replied, smiling at me softly._

Flashback end

I ordered some egg and bacon omelettes and a cup of green tea shyly. The waiter bowed and headed to get my order. I looked over to where the man and his cat were sitting but they were no longer there. I sighed happily but also with a hint of sadness.

'I no longer get to look and his enchanting looks. What the hell am I saying, was he really the one?' I asked myself, unaware that the man I was talking about was walking closer. I was suddenly brought back by a voice.

"May I sit here?" The voice asked softly. I turned towards him, my cheeks warming up.

"S-S-Sure" I stuttered shyly, turning away from him. He sat down in the chair opposite to me quietly and looked just as emotionless as when we meet 5 days ago. His little cat came and sat on my lap, cuddling me softly. I smiled as he soft hug and patted his head softly.

"So Faith, Where are you heading?" Rouge asked kindly.

"I-I am Heading t-to a forest where a d-d-dragon w-w-was sighted 1 d-d-day ago" I mumbled, blushing furiously.

"A dragon was spotted, but the only dragon that could be is….You are not going" He firmly but kindly stated.

"W-W-Why?" I curiously stuttered.

"Cause he will **kill** you" He worryingly stated, a small faint blush appearing on his face. I blushed and turned away from him.

"N-No h-he won't. My magic w-will m-m-make s-sure o-of that" I stated to him quietly

"Well…. What is your magic anyway?" He sighed.

"It's c-c-called Dragon kn-knight magic," I answered, slowly getting more comfortable talking to Rouge.

"I have never heard of that magic, what does it do?" Rouge curiously asked.

"I-it allows me to use any dragon element a-a-a-and command dragons," I quietly stated so no one would hear.

"WHAT?" Rouge shouted. People turned towards us and look to see what the noise was. I turned away from their gazes, a small blush appearing on my face. I really do hate people when they are in groups. The waiter came over with my meal and I eat it before he had a chance to step 3 metres from the table. I did not say anything to Rouge for a while, which he didn't seem to mind, he was just looking at me kindly which made me blush so red that me face looked like a tomato.

"W-W-Well I-I am going b-back to m-my room now" I mumble to him as I stand. I stumble out of the dinning cart.

'What's going on, why do I feel weak all of a sudden?' I asked myself. I slowly walked down the hallway to my cart, holding on to wall of the train so I could stabilize myself. My vision started to blur as I continued to walk down the hallway to my room. I suddenly blacked out and collapsed to the floor

(A/N: I believe you might guess what is next)

(Rouge's P.O.V from when Faith leaves.)

'She is beautiful in every single way and when she blushes it is so cute. Wait, what am I thinking. I know this is Dragon senses but that may have gone too far' I said to myself. I turned to Frosch who was now on the table, he had a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong Frosch?" I asked Frosch.

"She stumbled out and looked to be struggling to walk. Fro thinks she is in danger," Frosch stated worryingly.

"We'll check up on her tomorrow Frosch. Right now I need sleep" I kindly stated to Frosch and patted him on the head softly.

"Okay. Fro hopes she is ok," Frosch softly said to himself as he jumped into my arms.

"Same here" I agreed. As we walked down the hallway, I saw a figure of a female collapsed on the floor. I ran over to the girl and saw **her** lying there. I suddenly flared up with anger. Who did this; they need to pay for this. Frosch sensed my anger and turned up to me.

"Fro thinks she needs to be looked after," He states. I nod my head in agreement, place Frosch on the ground, and pick up Faith bridal style. I took her to my room and placed her on my bed. I sat next to her on the bed so that I could monitor her while she slept. My eyes started to close slowly but I kept opening them.

'I can't fall asleep next to her, we only just meet the other day and have only talked twice' I said to myself, but it didn't help. I gave up after about an hour of fighting my body and laid next to her. I closed my eyes when I felt something wrap around my chest. I opened my eyes to look at what it was when I saw her arms around my chest. My face began so red it could have melted anything it touched. Frosch locked the door and went a slept on the chair with a smile on his face. I closed my eyes and sub concisely wrapped my arms around her. I slept peacefully and could hear her soft breaths throughout the night. They had this calming sense to them. It was a peaceful night.

(Time skip: The morning)

(Faiths P.O.V)

'Mmmm something smells extravagant' I stated to myself. I felt my arms wrapped around something and arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes to see a body lying next to me. I started to panic. I did not know what happened since I black out and who is this lying next to me but then I smelt a familiar smell. **He **was next to me. I opened my eyes fully to see Rouge lying next to me, with my arms around his chest and his arms holding me close. I thought about waking him but decide against it. It felt so nice to be in his arms. I felt safe and secure lying next to Rouge. I snuggled against him, which woke him up.

"G-G-Good morning R-R-R-Rouge" I embarrassedly whispered.

"G-Good morning F-Faith" He embarrassedly whispered back, looking down at me. We were both blushing furiously but both of us didn't move away. It was as if we both want to move but also didn't want to move and then….

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was longer than the other pervious chapters and I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter should be up in a couple of days so as always. Please R&amp;R **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter in The Dragon Knight. I hope you have enjoyed reading it so far and I hope you will continue to enjoy my Fanfiction. A quick question for you people, should I give Faith an Exceed and if so what should he or she look like. Please R&amp;R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own my OC Faith.**

(Faith's P.O.V)

It was as if we both want to move but also did not want to move and then we began moving closer and closer to each other. We keep getting closer until our faces were nearly touching. 'What am I doing, these god dam Dragon instincts are taking over' I said to myself as Rouge and I were near kissing. I kept trying to pull away but the urge to kiss his lips was too much. I closed my eyes, pecked him on the lips, and quickly turned away as I blushed as red or ever redder then Erza's hair

"I-I-I-I am s-s-sorry" I stuttered not looking at him.

"You-You don't need to b-be sorry Faith. I enjoyed that," He said leaning my against his chest. I laid there, in his arms quietly until there was a knock on the door.

"Rouge you in here." The voice called out. Rouge laid me down softly on the bed and walked towards the door. Once he got there, he opened it so only his face could be seen.

"What do you want Sting?" Rouge asked the person, whose name was apparently Sting.

"I just came to check up on you, you weren't at the dinner when we were supposed to meet so I thought I would come to check if my friend was ok," Sting stated to Rouge.

"Okay, well I am fine, so if that is all, I will see you at lunch." Rouge stated as he tried to close the door, but Sting just did not let him for some reason.

"Why is there a different scent in your room, who have you got in there," Sting asked, a giant smirk appearing on his face. "You have a girl over don't you."

"It is none of your concern who I have in my room, now please leave," Rouge coldly stated to Sting.

"Oh sorry if I interrupted anything, see you at lunch then" Sting said as he walked off. Rouge closed the door, locked it and then came back over to me.

"Sorry about him, he is always like this." Rouge apologized. He came and sat down next to me. We sat there for a while until Rouge finally got up.

"I better go meet Sting for Lunch; you can stay here if you want." He stated as he walked towards the door. His little green exceed got up from the chair in which he had been sitting on the entire time. Rouge and his cat left the room. I laid on the bed and got lost in my thoughts about Rouge when a voice appeared in my head.

_"He who is king is nearby, so please leave the train when it stops and go to the forest west of the station," _The voice stated. I wrote a note to Rouge saying that I was getting off at the next station and would like to see him in 2 months' time in the café where we first met. I left the note on his bedside table and walked out of the door, shutting it behind me. I hopped off the train once it reached the station and headed into the forest west of it. As I walked through the forest, I could feel a strong magical power emanating from the centre of the woods.

'What could that magical power be coming from' I asked myself as I ventured further into the woods. Once I reached the Centre of the woods, I saw a massive Dragon that was black, blue and had a sliver belly.

**"Who are you?"** The Dragon asked.

"I am Faith Lumen Historia, The First Human Dragon Knight" I called out. I surprised myself because I did not stutter one word.

"**Then prove to me that I should serve you**" The Dragon called back, turning around and readying an attack.

"REQUIP, CHOAS DRAGON ARMOUR," I shout. My clothes fade and then my body surrounds in a black flame. The black flame takes shape around my body and forms into armour (A/N: Her different armours look like Caser's knight of White Knight Chronicles but changes colour depending on the element). I jump up past the dragons head and slams down on it, causing the dragon to fall over.

"Are you going to give in now?" I asked as I kicked the dragon sideways into a group of trees.

"I suppose so. My name is Acnologia, That Chaos Dragon and Pervious Chaos Dragon Slayer," He said bowing his head.

"Well met Acnologia, I am now your master and I hereby accept the terms of our contract. I shall summon you when in great peril and once I need you no longer I will release you." I stated, bowing to him.

"Very well, now if you will excuse me I am going to fly somewhere. I shall be there when you need me." Acnologia said, slowly raising himself into the air which every flap of his wings. I nodded and stood where the dragon used to be standing and sighed. 'This is going to drain my magic power even more.' I stated to myself. I walked into the forest and back towards the town when I heard something crying. I ran over to the source of the crying and found….

**A/N: Another cliff-hanger guys. You guys will have to read the next chapter to find out what happens and what is the source of this crying.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome to the 4****th**** chapter. I hope you enjoy it and sorry if this chapter is short and sorry for the late update, will update more regularly from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail. I only own my 3 OC's Faith, Mojo and Purazuma **

(Faith P.O.V)

I ran over to the source of crying and found a boy, roughly around the age of 12, crying on a tree stump.

"W-What a-are you c-c-crying f-f-for?" I asked the boy softly, kneeling down so I was at eye level.

"I…. I lost…Mojo…. I can't find him anywhere," The boy cried, tears gushing down his face.

"D-Don't c-cry, we can look for him t-t-together" I stated to the boy. He wiped the tear away and look over to me with a weak smile.

"Really?" He asked.

"Y-Yes" I answered back softly. He lunged at me and hugged my tightly.

"Thank you Miss" He stated, while he hugged me. I smiled softly; it felt good to help this person find his friend. We started walking to the closest town where he last saw his friend. Once we reached the town I turned towards him.

"S-S-So what does your f-f-friend look like?" I asked him.

"He is a Black and white exceed that wears a panda suit." He answered, looking around to see if he could find his friend.

"W-What's an exceed?" I asked him.

"They are cat looking animals that walk on two legs instead of four," The boy stated as we began to walk down the streets. I just remembered the Frosch is probably an exceed since he walks on 2 legs instead of 4. As we were walking we past a ramen shop.

"Would you like to eat some ramen with Mojo and I after we find Mojo?" The boy asked. I nodded to him and then I realized I hadn't told him my name or asked him his.

"M-M-My name is F-F-Faith, w-w-what is your name?" I asked the boy as we walked, looking down the side streets and in the crowd of people.

"My name is Purazuma, Nice to meet you Faith," He stated, smiling up at me. I smiled back at him and we continued to search the town.

"Pura-Kun" A soft voice called out. We turned to the voice and saw a small cat wearing a panda suit running towards us. Purazuma kneeled down and the Exceed ran into his outstretched arms. Purazuma held him close. It was a wonderful sight to see. I just smiled softly at the sight in front of me. Purazuma turned towards me.

"So shall we get some ramen?" he asked. I nodded and start to walk towards the Ramen shop. Purazuma walked with his exceed on his head. We arrived at the Ramen shop and Purazuma shouted me to a bowl of Ramen with beef and egg. Once we finished our bowls I stood up and slowly walked out when Purazuma asked something.

"Have you heard of a guild called Fairy Tail?" He asked. I turned around and nodded.

"Y-Yes I have. I-I-I am a m-m-member of Fairy Tail," I answered. His eyes lit up.

"Can you take me to the guild. Please" He begged repeatedly.

"S-Sure." I answered. He let out a cheer and we walked to the train. Once aboard I booked us 2 rooms, then we went and got something to eat but then was stopped by Purazuma.

"I don't feel so well," he stated, holding his hand over his mouth. We walked to my room and he laid on the bed with his head on my lap. He seemed to look better after awhile but I still sat there with him to I was sure I could leave him alone. Once I was content with his condition I walked to his rom and laid on that bed since he was sleeping in my bed. I laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I mostly dreamt about Rouge and I walking hand in hand. I wanted it so bad but I didn't have the courage to ask him. I peck his lips and he said he enjoyed it but was that really true. My father said that he will love me but was that true, or did dad just say that to make me not worry about finding a mate.

(Time Skip: They arrive at Fairy Tail)

"Wow this is so cool" Purazuma stated as we stood out the front of the Fairy Tail Guildhall. I nodded and walked to the door. I open the door and arrive to an empty guildhall except for Mavis who was sitting on the bar.

"Welcome Back Lumen-Chan" She said cheerfully. Purazuma looked around the guildhall looking for were the voice came from.

"G-G-Good evening Mavis-Chan." I said softly. I walked over to the bar with Purazuma and his exceed whose name was Mojo.

"Who is your friend?" She asked as we approached her.

"H-He I-I-is Purazuma a-a-and his exceed is c-c-called Mojo" I stuttered to Mavis.

"So I suppose he wants to be a member then?" she asked

"Y-Y-Yes he does." I stuttered. Purazuma was looking at the bar trying to see where Mavis was, but because he doesn't bare the Fairy Tail mark. Mavis when and got Makarov so that he could give Purazuma the fairy Tail mark. Purazuma got the mark on the top of his right arm. The mark was golden like the sun and Mojo got a mark on his back that was purple.

"Welcome to the Guild, I am the current master Makarov and this is the first master Mavis" Makarov said as he pointed to Mavis. Mavis was sitting back on the bar, smiling over at us.

"Thank you for making me a member" Purazuma and Mojo stated at the same time.

"It is always a pleasure to get more members, now I think it is time for you to meet the rest of the guild. They are currently at the beach training for the Grand Magic Games. Faith can you take him to them?" Makarov asked me. I nodded in reply and started to walk out of the guild with Purazuma and Mojo following me. We boarded another train and sat in a carriage. Mojo slept on my shoulder while Purazuma laid down with his head on my lap. It was a peaceful and quiet trip to the beach. I slowly dozed off into a deep sleep. I would have to see lots of people tomorrow and I didn't enjoy it.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please R&amp;R. Next chapter will take place in the area where The teams compete. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello Readers, hope you have enjoyed the story so far. The teams are the following for the Grand Magic games**

**Fairy Tail A:**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Gray Fulbuster**

**Natsu Dragneel**

**Wendy Marvell**

**Lucy Heartfilia**

**Purazuma (reserve)**

**Fairy Tail B:**

**Mirajanne Strauss **

**Laxus Dreyer **

**Faith Lumen Historia (reserve)**

**Gajeel Redfox**

**Juvia Lockster **

**Mystogan/ Jellel**

**The events will stay the same except for some parts that will include my OC's. Hope you enjoy **

(Day 1. Purazuma P.O.V)

The Teams were standing in the Area in which the events would take place over the next 7 days. I was standing next to Natsu as the crowd cheered for Saber tooth and booed for our guild. It made me angry but we were going to show them. We are going to win this time and show them why Fairy Tail was the top guild. We walk to our stand and watched Gary compete in the first event. A Raven Tail guild member was picking him on and didn't go after anyone else, they should be allowed to do that. It was unfair. The match ended once The Saber Tooth member score seven points at once, making him win the event and us come last. I ran down to the entrance and saw Gary with his shirt off, punching the wall.

"You couldn't do anything Gray, I promise you I will get them back and that we will win this." I stated, walking over to him.

"I should have been stronger and been able to score points for the team." Gray coldly stated.

"It' s in the past now Gray, we need to focus on winning the events and duels in the future" I stated. He just nodded and we walked back up to the stand where the rest of our team was waiting. We stood quietly and waited for the matches to be announced for the duels.

"First Match will be Purazuma from Fairy Tail vs. Flare from Raven Tail" One of the Announcer announced. I walked down to the area and heard Fairy Tail Cheer. Since I had only met them for couple of days before I haven't shown them my magic. Once I walked onto the field I saw my opponent. She wore a red dress and had long red hair. She didn't look so tough.

"The competitors have taken the field so let the match begin" The Announcers stated. I closed my eyes and placed my hands in my pockets.

'There is a lot of plasma in this area and Flares hair seems to use fire magic as well.' I said to myself. I opened my eyes and dodged Flares attack. I landed on the ground without taking my hands out of my pockets.

"Now its my turn. PLASMA DRAGON ROAR" I shout as I send a massive beam of plasma out of my mouth. Flare dodges it and leaves herself open, so I take that time to fly up to her by channeling plasma into my feet and punched her in her stomach. She flies back into the wall of the area. I landed on my feet and place my hands back into the pockets.

"That was easy, is that all you've got," I stated smiling over at where Flare was standing slightly. She let out a scream as her hair took hold of my legs. I closed my eyes and started absorbing the plasma that came from the heat of her hair. After about 5 minutes of her thrashing me around with her hair. I channeled my plasma into my feet and started flying up with her hair still attached. I flew her up and then stopped so that I was above her. I looked down at her and smiled. She was right where I wanted her.

"PLASMA DOWNWARD THRUST" I shouted as I slammed down on her stomach sending us down. I hopped off her unconscious body and let out a powerhouse roar. The Fairy Tail Guild members cheered and so did some of the crowd. As I walked back to the exit of the Area, I was met by Natsu.

"That was some roar you got there." He stated, with a massive smile.

"It was a roar to celebrate my victory and the start of our winning streak," I told him. As we walked back to the stand in which our team was Natsu and I talked about dragons and Natsu asked what dragon I was taught by.

"Well you see I was taught by 2 dragons of the same element, Danerth and Sapphire. They were mated and never parted so I had two parents, but that ended when they both fell ill. They told me to put them out of their pain so…..so I killed them….it…..it was" I stated but was stopped when Natsu hugged me.

"You should have to never experience that, but what you did helped them so don't be sad about it and remember that you have a new family and I promise you that none of us will die" He kindly stated. He let go of me and we walked back to stand. Before we entered the stand, I stopped Natsu. I thanked him for what he said and he nodded. After the next two matches, Natsu left to see how Wendy was doing.

(Time Skip: Back at the bar after the first day of the GMG)

(Still Purazuma's P.O.V

"Let's celebrate our first win of the competition," Makarov drunkenly cheered. The guild cheered and began to party. I was sitting with Faith, Wendy, Carla and Mojo. The congratulated me on my win.

"Good job Bro," Faith stated (A/N: Faith treats Purazuma like a brother)

"Thanks but it wasn't that hard really, I just had to get her to where I wanted her and then finish her." I stated.

"You're really amazing Pura-Kun" Wendy stated. I blushed a little at her comment but soon dismissed the thought.

"No not really. I just thought about what I needed to do and how to work it to that point. It was nothing special," I stated to her. She smiled at me before Natsu came crashing into me.

"My god Natsu, could you not fight for 5 minutes. If you want to fight find an open space to fight instead in a bar" I called out as I pushed him off me.

"You'll have to get used to it. Natsu and Gray fight all the time." Wendy stated, chuckling a little to herself. I sighed and sat back down.

"If you excuse me I need to go see someone," Faith stated, not stuttering.

"So do you know why she barely stutters anymore?" Wendy asked me.

"It's probably to do with that mysterious man she has been seeing since she came back from wherever she was about 1 month before the games." Mira butted in.

"Yeah she said he was a great help, and if you want to know who he is don't bother asking since I know as much as you do" I told Mira.

"Aww dam. It's not fair that she keeps it a secret from me." Mira sulked, but soon cheered back up.

I wondered why she would be hiding it, but it wasn't my right to know. She will tell us when she is ready.

**A/N: Another chapter done. Today I have done about 3 chapters so I shall me uploading them one every 3 days. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please R&amp;R**


	7. Authors Note

**Hello everybody, seems like forever since i last put up a chapter. Well while this isn't a chapter I would like to ask those who are reading this story, would you like me to upload the other chapters I have or would you guys like me to rewrite this story as I have some changes in mind.**

**Before I go i'd like o thanks acnologia07 and Coolstar422 for their reviews **

**Bye guys and either PM me or leave a review with your answer**

**-Jacobski **


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, how you all doing? I decided to upload the rest of the chapters i had for this story then do a rewrite if you guys would want.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own my 3 OC's**

(Faith's P.O.V)

I excused myself from the party and walk slowly down the street to the local park. I sat on one of the benches and awaited Rouge. About 5-10 minutes later Rouge showed up, huffing and puffing.

"You ok?" I asked him, standing up.

"Yeah….just….ran….here" He said as he caught his breath. His hands were behind his back and they looked to be holding something.

"What have you got behind your back?" I asked him, trying to get a look but he kept moving away so I could not. We keep at that for at least 10 minutes when he finally revelled a bunch of beautiful red and black roses.

"They're beautiful," I stated, my eyes shining as I looked at them. I collected my thoughts and kissed Rouge on the cheek.

"Not as beautiful as my Fai" He stated, smiling. I blushed lightly at his comment and snuggled into his right arm. (A/N: I know some of you might think this relationship is going too fast but there is a reason for this later on) We walked around the beautiful streets of until we reached a restaurant in which Rouge had booked for us. A waiter greeted us as we walked in and took our coats. Another waiter took us to our table. I ordered a_ and Rouge ordered the same. We talked about the GMG for a little before our dinner came. We ate mostly in slience before Rouge brought something up.

"Have you told your guild yet" he asked between eating.

"No….I will tell them once the Grand Magic Games are over" I stated softly "So have you told your guild?"

"Not yet, I have only told Sting because he wouldn't stop pestering me about who I have been hanging out with." He stated. I smiled over at him softly. I did not mind him telling just Sting since he seemed like a guy who wouldn't tell anyone from what I have seen of him. Once we had some cake for dessert, we got our coats and then we headed back to the park we met at before and sat on a bench. I snuggled close to him and wrapped my arms around you.

"Thank you for the wonderful night Rouge-koi" I stated to him, leaning up and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss then held me close in his arms.

"No worries Faith-koi." He said softly.

"I love you so much," I admitted as I pulled myself closer to his chest. It was warm and nice to be in.

"I love you so much too Fai" He admitted pulling me closer against him. I was so close I could hear the harmonic sound of his heart beating. I closed my eyes and rested in his arms for what seemed like a second but was actually about 1 hour.

"I better get going. I will see you after the Grand Magic Games," I said as I got up slowly. I didn't want to leave but I had to because I didn't want the guild to come out and look for me.

"I will miss you every second" rouge stated, blushing.

"So will I" I stated back, blushing as well. I leant in a kissed him passionately before running off to the pub in which the guild was drinking. Once I reached the door, I opened it slowly and walked in.

"Welcome back Faith, how was the date?" Mira asked me as I entered.

"I-It was wonderful" I answered, a small blushing coming over my face. Natsu suddenly came up to me and sniffed around me.

"Why do you smell a certain shadow dragon slayer? Are you dating a Sabertooth member?" he asked forcefully. The whole guild turned and awaited my answer.

"S-S-So what if I-I am. It is n-none of your business anyway." I hastily answered.

"Why the hell are you dating the enemy?" He coldly stated. I flared up with anger. I looked down to the ground, trying to hid my anger but it was no use.

"Requip, Fire Dragon armour" I mumbled. Fire surrounded me as my armour join onto my skin.

"I asked you why you are dating the enemy" He repeated. I looked up and slammed him into the wall with a kick.

"Why can't I date him? He is kind, loving, caring and helped my overcome my stuttering." I yelled at him as I slammed him into the ground. I let out a powerhouse roar as I picked him up and throw him across the room. Before I got over to him, I felt a calming presence hug me from behind. I dequiped my fire armour and looked around the guild. They were all looking at the person behind me, staring. Some with anger and some with concerned faces.

"You leave her alone you bastard!" Natsu shouted, lunging at the person behind me. I requiped my fire gauntlets and smack him into the ground. I turned around to see Rouge hugging me.

"Why-Why are you here?" I asked him as Natsu tried to get up.

"I heard you roar so I came over as fast as I could using my shadow dragon slayer magic." He stated gripping me tighter.

"I am fine now, but I think you should leave before any more people try and get you. I cannot handle all of them at once." I stated to him. He just nodded and walk out of the now wreaked pub. I watched him walked away. I controlled the urge to follow him because I did not want to get him in trouble with his guild. Mira came over to me with a concerned on her face.

"Are you ok?" She asked me. I nodded before looking down at Natsu who was lying on the ground. He was not trying to get up but still had an angry expression on his face.

"I can't believe your dating that jerk, he killed his own dragon. Why are you dating a person like that?" He mumbled. That was it, I completely snapped but instead of bashing him up some more I walked over to the master.

"I request you remove me from the guild, before I do something that I regret." I requested. I heard shocked gasps from around the pub.

"I understand my child and you are always welcome back if you so choose." Makarov stated. He removed my guild mark. I walked around the pub saying my goodbyes to everyone except Natsu. Wendy and most of the girls were in tears and Purazuma still had a shocked look on his face. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly

"I will miss you Brother. If you need to talk to me I shall be always willing to listen, just let out a powerhouse roar and I shall come running" I stated to him, holding back my tears. He could say anything but I knew what he want to say. I kissed him on the forehead before exiting the pub. I decided to go to the only place I could go. To His house.

**A/N: So Fairy Tail light just left. What could that mean, what will happen to Faith. How will Purazuma deal with this. Find out some of the answers in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter of The Dragon Knight. I am really enjoying writing this story. Please R&amp;R**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own my 3 OC's

(Purazuma's P.O.V from when Faith left)

I couldn't believe it Faith left the guild. I stood where I was in shock as Faith ran out the door of the pub. I wanted to go with her, I wanted to help her and bring her back but something was stopping me. It was like I also believed that it was for the best. I could feel tears rolling down my face but I couldn't move my arm up to wipe them. Natsu was still lying on the ground and the rest of the guild stood in shock, some were crying, some couldn't muster the words to say anything. Everything was quiet until Mavis walked in. She saw the guilds state and her smile turned into a frown.

"What's going on?" Mavis asked, looking around the bar and seeing the destruction.

"Lumen left the guild" Makarov stated to Mavis.

"What happened for her to leave?" Mavis suddenly asked. Everyone pointed to Natsu who was lying on the ground.

"Natsu tell her why Lumen left" Lucy told Natsu, wiping her tears away.

"I asked her why she was dating a certain Shadow Dragon Slayer. She told me it was none of my business and then I told her that he was a jerk and a bastard and then she threw me across the room. I don't know why she got angry. I just asked her a question and told her about how I think of Rouge." Natsu told Mavis. Mavis slapped him in the face.

"You of all people should know why she got angry. Rouge is HER MATE" Mavis stated to Natsu.

"Rouges her mate? But she isn't a dragon slayer so it doesn't apply to her?" Natsu curiously asked.

"Faith is a Dragon Knight, she can use all the Dragon Elements to their full capabilities. She is more of a Dragon then you are." Mavis stated as she walked over and sat on the bar.

"Mavis is right. You heard about Acnologia disappearing, well that was because she can now summon him to her side. Dragon Knights have the ability to control even the strongest of Dragons" Makarov stated to the guild. Everybody gasped at Makarovs comment. After about 10 minutes of silence I walked out of the pub and headed to where Fairy Tail A team was staying. I walked up to the room where we had sleep for the past couple of nights and laid on my bed. I saw a bar that I could do chin-ups on so I took off my shirt and start doing chin-ups. I was so focused on my chin-ups that I didn't hear the door open and someone walk in even with my Dragon senses. I dropped to the ground and put my shirt back on. I looked around the room to see Natsu, Gray, Erza and Wendy walking around the room.

"You look to be in good form. Keep the training up" Erza commented as she reequipped into her nightgown. Natsu and Gray agreed and Wendy just remained silent. I just laid down on my bed and slowly feel asleep.

(Wendy's P.O.V)

I had a blush on my face. I had just seen Pura-Kun shirtless. I don't know why I was like this. It couldn't be because I like him, no of course not, I can't like my friend can I? I slept uneasily; I keep questioning my feelings towards Purazuma. I could hear someone calling something but I could tell who it was or what he or she was saying. I woke up suddenly and saw Purazuma sitting next to me.

"Thank god your awake. Are you ok Wendy? You looked like you were having a bad dream." Purazuma asked.

"It's fine Pura-Kun, It was just a little scary, but I am fine now." I stated smiling over at Purazuma.

"Well we better get going, the others left a little while ago. I stayed and waited for you to awake." Purazuma told me. I nodded and we ran towards the arena.

(Faith's P.O.V from the night Yukino got kicked out)

I heard something the sound like people fighting. I woke up and found Rouge not lying next to me. I slipped on a jumper and headed out of our room and into the hallway. I heard some voice coming from the main hall so I ran towards the hall. I reequipped into my Fire Dragon armor since I could smell Natsu. I burst through the door and slammed Natsu into the ground.

"Get the hell out of here now" I yelled at him, kicking him into a wall.

"Why the hell did you kick one of your own member out because she lost one battle? You people sicken me." Natsu stated as he stood up. I knew that the Master's decision was wrong but I didn't want him to hurt any other member especially Rouge. I kicked him through the wall and out into the street. I landed on top of him with my feet into his back.

"Natsu I know my Masters decision was wrong but I cant do anything about it yet." I whispered. He stood up and began to walk away. I flew up to the main room of the guild with my wings and landed. I de-summoned my Armor and bowed to the Master.

"He has been dealt with," I told him. He just nodded and we walked back to our rooms. Once I got into the room Rouge and I shared, I started to feel faint. 'Crap, having 4 dragons with a contract at the same time is draining a lot of Magic power' I said to myself as I sat down on the couch. Rouge entered about 2 minutes later. He walked over to me with a worried expression.

"Are you ok Fai-Koi? You look pale," Rouge asked, placing his forehead on mine to test my temperature.

"I'm fine, I just need rest," I told him as I laid in his arms. I feel asleep in his arms but he must have carried to the bed by Rouge because when I woke up around 2:00am I was lying next to Rouge in our bed. I snuggled into his arms and fell back asleep.

**A/N Thanks for reading this chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 8

A/N: Welcome to chapter 9 of my Dragon Knight Fanfiction. Hope you enjoy and as always please R&amp;R

(Time Skip: Last event of The Grand Magic Games)

(Faith P.O.V)

"Let the final battle begin" The announcer shouted in excitement. The Crowd roared in anticipation as the guild member started to look for each other.

I found a tower to stand on and watched as the first battles commenced. I slowly explored the dragons I had at me disposal, trying to find the one which could end this in one fowl swoop. I saw Acnologia's name appear and decided that I might as well summon him, but not until the numbers of competitors were limited down. After about half an hour the numbers of competitors were down by a drastic number.

"Now is the time, Come forth he who is now king, he who was once human. Beckon forth to my side and serve me." I chanted. I giant magic circle appeared behind me and his claws started to appear.

"What is going on, why is a dragon appearing" One of the announcers shouted out as Acnologia appeared in the air behind me. I jumped up onto his head and we began to fly around the town looking for people to knock unconscious.

"That girl is the one of legend, She is or was the power known as Lumen Historia. She is a Dragon Knight, one the could throw over the magic council with no effort." Yajima stated to the crowd who were star struck at the sight of this massive dragon with me standing on its head.

I looked down to see Rouge and Gajeel looking up towards me. Acnologia landed next to Rouge and Gajeel and quickly knocked Gajeel out. I helped Rouge up onto Acnologia and we continued to knock out the other competitors one by one. It took another 30 minutes to find remain competitors and knocked them unconscious. The one person that was hard for me to knock out was Purazuma, but it had to be done even though it was painful to watch. Once we had knocked out all the other competitors instead of Sabertooth, Acnologia and I landed in the arena and was all most instantly surround by Rune knights.

"Faith Lumen Historia, you are herby under arrest, for co-operating with Zeref." The officer stated as the Rune Knights pointed their weapons up at us.

"You mean to tell me that this weakling was co-operating with Zeref," I stated leaping down off Acnologia.

"Weakling? You mean to tell me that Acnologia is weak" The officer stated back. I simply nodded and slammed Acnologia into the ground by using my Chaos Dragon armour. Everyone gasped as I showed them that I could, and would take Acnologia down if he steeped out of line, even by the smallest amount. I sent Acnologia away and walked start past the Rune Knights with Rouge silently following. Once I got into the tunnel that leads to the stands, I feel to my knees.

"Faith are you ok?" Rouge worryingly asked as he ran up to me.

"Nearly out…of magic power" I slowly stated, trying to get to my feet but immediately fell to my knees again. Rouge slowly picked me up bridal style. I snuggled into his chest as we walked back up to the stand to hear who won the Grand Magic Games, even though it was pretty obvious who had won. I sat on the Railing with Rouge holding me against his chest.

"And now after that very awesome performance by Faith Lumen Historia of Sabertooth, we now have a clear winner. The winner for this year's Grand Magic Game is…SABERTOOTH," the announcer stated. The crowd erupted in cheers as we took to the arena. I let loose a powerhouse roar and turned around in circles. The crowd kept chanting Sabertooth as we looked around at the crowd. All the over guilds had disappointing looks on their faces, but the most disappointed looks were coming from the Fairy Tail members. I felt sort of bad for them since they were really trying to win so that they would be number one again, but it was obviously not meant to be. The members of Sabertooth walked back to the guildhall were we would decide on a new master since Sting had killed the previous master after he tried to kill Lector, but Minerva had just saved him in time. Once we arrived to the guildhall, Sting was reunited with Lector. I was in tears to see my two friends be reunited with each other after that heartbreaking performance by the previous master of Sabertooth. After the party it was time to get serious, I was chosen as a candidate for the next master. I was actually really nervous because I didn't want to be master but I couldn't back down after Rouge had chose for me to be Master. The voting commenced and by the end it was between Sting, and myself I was starting to shake from my nerves and once the final vote was entered it was decided that I, Faith Lumen Historia, would be the next guild master.

"You deserve it Faith. We will all be here to help you with your duties if you need it" Rouge stated kindly, smiling over at me.

"Thank you everyone, I will strive to keep this guild number one" I stated then followed that up with a powerhouse roar. Everyone cheered and we then headed back to there rooms. I walked over to Rouge and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and picked me up bridal style and walked towards our room. Once we entered he placed me on the couch and sat next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I leaned onto his chest and closed my eyes. I loved being near Rouge, next to him is where I belong.

A/N: Welcome to chapter 9 of my Dragon Knight Fanfiction. Hope you enjoy and as always please R&amp;R

(Time Skip: Last event of The Grand Magic Games)

(Faith P.O.V)

"Let the final battle begin" The announcer shouted in excitement. The Crowd roared in anticipation as the guild member started to look for each other.

I found a tower to stand on and watched as the first battles commenced. I slowly explored the dragons I had at me disposal, trying to find the one which could end this in one fowl swoop. I saw Acnologia's name appear and decided that I might as well summon him, but not until the numbers of competitors were limited down. After about half an hour the numbers of competitors were down by a drastic number.

"Now is the time, Come forth he who is now king, he who was once human. Beckon forth to my side and serve me." I chanted. I giant magic circle appeared behind me and his claws started to appear.

"What is going on, why is a dragon appearing" One of the announcers shouted out as Acnologia appeared in the air behind me. I jumped up onto his head and we began to fly around the town looking for people to knock unconscious.

"That girl is the one of legend, She is or was the power known as Lumen Historia. She is a Dragon Knight, one the could throw over the magic council with no effort." Yajima stated to the crowd who were star struck at the sight of this massive dragon with me standing on its head.

I looked down to see Rouge and Gajeel looking up towards me. Acnologia landed next to Rouge and Gajeel and quickly knocked Gajeel out. I helped Rouge up onto Acnologia and we continued to knock out the other competitors one by one. It took another 30 minutes to find remain competitors and knocked them unconscious. The one person that was hard for me to knock out was Purazuma, but it had to be done even though it was painful to watch. Once we had knocked out all the other competitors instead of Sabertooth, Acnologia and I landed in the arena and was all most instantly surround by Rune knights.

"Faith Lumen Historia, you are herby under arrest, for co-operating with Zeref." The officer stated as the Rune Knights pointed their weapons up at us.

"You mean to tell me that this weakling was co-operating with Zeref," I stated leaping down off Acnologia.

"Weakling? You mean to tell me that Acnologia is weak" The officer stated back. I simply nodded and slammed Acnologia into the ground by using my Chaos Dragon armour. Everyone gasped as I showed them that I could, and would take Acnologia down if he steeped out of line, even by the smallest amount. I sent Acnologia away and walked start past the Rune Knights with Rouge silently following. Once I got into the tunnel that leads to the stands, I feel to my knees.

"Faith are you ok?" Rouge worryingly asked as he ran up to me.

"Nearly out…of magic power" I slowly stated, trying to get to my feet but immediately fell to my knees again. Rouge slowly picked me up bridal style. I snuggled into his chest as we walked back up to the stand to hear who won the Grand Magic Games, even though it was pretty obvious who had won. I sat on the Railing with Rouge holding me against his chest.

"And now after that very awesome performance by Faith Lumen Historia of Sabertooth, we now have a clear winner. The winner for this year's Grand Magic Game is…SABERTOOTH," the announcer stated. The crowd erupted in cheers as we took to the arena. I let loose a powerhouse roar and turned around in circles. The crowd kept chanting Sabertooth as we looked around at the crowd. All the over guilds had disappointing looks on their faces, but the most disappointed looks were coming from the Fairy Tail members. I felt sort of bad for them since they were really trying to win so that they would be number one again, but it was obviously not meant to be. The members of Sabertooth walked back to the guildhall were we would decide on a new master since Sting had killed the previous master after he tried to kill Lector, but Minerva had just saved him in time. Once we arrived to the guildhall, Sting was reunited with Lector. I was in tears to see my two friends be reunited with each other after that heartbreaking performance by the previous master of Sabertooth. After the party it was time to get serious, I was chosen as a candidate for the next master. I was actually really nervous because I didn't want to be master but I couldn't back down after Rouge had chose for me to be Master. The voting commenced and by the end it was between Sting, and myself I was starting to shake from my nerves and once the final vote was entered it was decided that I, Faith Lumen Historia, would be the next guild master.

"You deserve it Faith. We will all be here to help you with your duties if you need it" Rouge stated kindly, smiling over at me.

"Thank you everyone, I will strive to keep this guild number one" I stated then followed that up with a powerhouse roar. Everyone cheered and we then headed back to there rooms. I walked over to Rouge and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and picked me up bridal style and walked towards our room. Once we entered he placed me on the couch and sat next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I leaned onto his chest and closed my eyes.

**A/N: Hey guys, this marks the last chapter I had written for this story**


End file.
